


Closer Than Ever Before

by SittingInACoffeeShop



Series: At Fault One-Shots [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Appreciation, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse, Richie Tozier Has Self-Esteem Issues, Showers, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, the other Losers show up too, they just love each other a lot okay, this is like...mainly plot and fluff with some sexy times decorated in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingInACoffeeShop/pseuds/SittingInACoffeeShop
Summary: “I mean it, Rich. They’re nothing to be embarrassed about,” Eddie said seriously. As Richie let out another noise of disbelief, he restated with, “You’re nothing to be embarrassed about.”Richie opened his mouth to say some sort of self-deprecating retort but Eddie interrupted him with a kiss that quickly trailed down to his neck, all along the raised scarring, and then across the length of his collar bone.Soon enough Richie was flat on his back against the mattress, shirt off and in a heap on the floor.Had he done that, or did Eddie? Didn’t matter, because Eddie’s lips were reading their way down his body beautifully.orEddie loves making his boyfriend feel loved and adored.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: At Fault One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689406
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	Closer Than Ever Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I can't believe I'm writing a one-shot for At Fault so soon...but this idea wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> For anyone here who hasn't read At Fault...you COULD read this without knowing what happens in the story, but you'll most likely be confused about OCs, references, etc.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. <3
> 
> **TWs in end notes**

It took about four days for Richie, Eddie, Stanley, and Patty to entirely move into their shared two-bedroom apartment outside of Derry. An additional day was tacked on and reserved specifically for cleaning the rooms from top to bottom to meet Eddie’s standards. 

And they were finally finished. 

Richie dropped a few ice cubes into a rather large cup before filling it to the brim with orange juice. He sipped at it from a pink crazy straw as he walked over to the couch. He collapsed onto it with a sigh and kicked the black Converse off his feet without untying them. The cooling air conditioning granted some relief to his sweaty, socked feet. 

Eddie walked into the living room after helping Stanley and Patty hang a large, framed painting in their bedroom. He rolled his eyes and sighed before walking over to where his boyfriend was lounging. 

“Rich, what’s my rule about shoes, huh? Scratch that, what’s _our_ rule about shoes?” Eddie said as he bent down and picked them up off the floor. 

Richie placed his cup on the coffee table while Eddie continued lecturing, “They belong _at the door_ or _in the bedroom._ We’re only three days into living with Stan and Pat and you’re already-” 

Richie slipped his hands into Eddie’s back pockets.

Eddie dropped the shoes and gave a startled noise as Richie pulled him down onto the couch. Before he could say anything, however, Richie’s lips were on his. 

Damn it, that worked way too often. 

Eddie pressed into the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away and putting his hands on either side of Richie’s face. 

“Shoes go at the door or in the bedroom,” he repeated. 

“Mhm,” Richie murmured before kissing him again. 

And Eddie gave in... _again._

When they parted once more, Eddie stared into Richie’s eyes, urging a more proper response than what he got before. Richie did respond, but not how Eddie thought he would. 

“Home.” 

Eddie blinked, then smiled. 

“Home,” he agreed softly, earning a genuinely happy smile in return. It was a sight that always warmed his heart. 

They sat in pleasant silence for a couple of seconds before Eddie squeezed Richie’s cheeks with both hands, “A home where shoes stay _at the door_ or _in the bedroom_." 

Richie breathed out a laugh. 

“Shoes at th’ door or in th’ bed’oom,” he repeated, voice more distorted than usual with his cheeks still being squished by Eddie’s hands. 

Eddie smiled, and pressed a quick kiss to Richie’s pinched lips. 

There was a knock at the door, and Eddie stood up to answer it as Richie took his shoes to their bedroom. 

Eddie saw a warped view of Mike’s head through the peephole before unlocking the deadbolt to allow the group inside. 

“Reservations for seven at Le Blanc,” Mike announced as he walked through the door, followed by Bill, Ben, and Beverly. 

“Wow, the place looks great!” Beverly said. “Were you guys up all night finishing it?” 

“Yes,” Richie answered, walking back into the living room. “An’ I’m fucken’ _ex’austed_.” 

“Don’t be a baby, we went to bed at two in the morning and woke up at nine,” Stanley said as he emerged as well with Patty under his arm. 

“I need my beauty sleep, Sta’nny,” Richie said as he picked his orange juice up from the table again and took another long sip from the straw. 

“Yeah, well, it clearly doesn’t do much even when you _do_ get it,” Stanley retorted as he began making his way to the joint kitchen. 

Richie’s response was to slurp an ice cube into his mouth, spit it into his hand, and slip it quickly down the back of Stanley’s shirt. 

“F-fuck, fucker!” Stanley exclaimed. “I change my mind, I don’t want to live with you anymore!” 

Patty was giggling as she helped her wiggling boyfriend untuck his shirt from his pants so the ice could find its way out. 

“And who the hell drinks orange juice over ice? What are you, eighty?” Stanley snapped. 

Richie just blew a kiss at him before sticking his tongue out and flicking it against the pink crazy straw. Eddie looked at him disapprovingly. 

“An eighty-year-old who drinks from a child’s straw,” Beverly stated with a grin. 

“You really know how to pick ‘em, Eds,” Bill joked as he leaned his elbows on the counter. 

“Boy, do I,” Eddie deadpanned. 

There was a pause before Eddie looked over to see Richie smiling smugly at him. 

“Knew you loved me,” he said. 

Eddie reached up and pinched his cheeks again. 

Because, yes. Yes he did. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

About three hours before they needed to meet up for dinner, everyone was gone from the apartment except Richie and Eddie. Stanley and Patty had just left for a trip to the grocery store and pharmacy while Mike, Bill, Beverly, and Ben went back to Martha’s. 

The four were pretty close to being able to rent an apartment themselves, and they tried their hardest to suppress their excitement when Martha was around.

Of course, Martha knew they were all going to leave eventually, but that didn’t mean she wanted them to. She was going to miss having such a full house. 

Eddie loved Martha. He really, truly did. But he understood Mike, Bill, Beverly, and Ben’s excitement. Hell, he had been feeling his heart flip flop with happiness and excitement all day...what, with the apartment finally set up and ready for living in. 

It was a new kind of freedom, and Eddie was already feeling as though he were thriving in it. 

Eddie lathered the lavender and rosemary shampoo into his hair as he showered. 

Showered in he and Richie’s bathroom. 

Which was attached to _he and Richie’s_ bedroom. 

He and Richie’s. Theirs. Nobody else’s. 

Even with Stanley and Patty as necessary roommates, this all felt like such a big step in their relationship. It made Eddie feel like he was practically walking on air. 

Eddie was rinsing the remaining suds from his head when he heard a heavy stream hitting the toilet water on the other side of the curtain. 

“If you flush that toilet I’m breaking up with you,” he said, eyes still closed so the suds couldn’t get in. 

Richie laughed from the other side of the curtain. The heavy stream just kept on going without shame. 

And then the sound of a toilet flushing followed not eight seconds later. 

“Fuck! Richie!” Eddie squawked as he hurried away from the cold water as much as he could. 

“I’m sorry! I ser’ously forgot! I’m sorry,” Richie laughed, not sounding remorseful in the slightest. 

“You’re such a damn liar, asshole.” 

“Ser’ously, Eds! Accident!” 

Whether Eddie believed him or not, the words that came out of his mouth next were an impulsive accident...maybe. 

"Whatever. Get your ass in here. It's the least you can do.” 

That...Richie was not expecting, but damn it, if there was a contest for how fast someone could take off their clothes, Richie would be the ultimate winner. He was under the water with Eddie in less than six seconds. 

Richie smiled down at Eddie’s blurry face, wishing he could see him clearer without his glasses. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey,” Eddie replied with a grin of his own. 

“So...is daddy gon’ punish me?” 

“Oh my fuck...” Eddie shook his head in exasperation. “Sit down, dickhead so I can wash your hair.” 

Richie did as he was told with an odd sort of excitement. 

This was something they both enjoyed though. 

Eddie could remember the first time Richie asked if he would shower with him. He had made some sort of crude joke when he asked, but Eddie could sense the self-consciousness and uncertainty behind it. 

And he understood. 

Because every time they showered together, an image of Richie laying prone on the shower floor would flash through Eddie's mind. So, this made Eddie feel better as well. It helped remind him of all they had surpassed. 

It helped evoke a feeling of safety and assurance in both of them that the other was there and alright. 

Eddie poured Richie's musky, citrus shampoo into the palm of his hand and lathered a bit before rubbing it into his boyfriend’s deflated curls. 

Richie let out a soft hum as Eddie worked his fingers through his hair and gently massaged his scalp. 

Eddie smiled lovingly down at him. He just knew Richie’s eyes were closed. Honestly, if Eddie continued this for even a couple minutes longer than normal, he would probably fall asleep right where he sat. 

Eddie extended the showerhead down and began rinsing the suds away. 

He was always eager to get to the conditioning because there were almost always knots in Richie’s hair that needed worked through. 

“You need a haircut,” Eddie commented as he roamed his hand aimlessly through his boyfriend’s hair again. 

“Might g’ow it longer,” Richie said, eyes still closed. “Get a rat tail.” 

“Don’t you dare.” 

Richie smiled and looked up. He, again, wished he could see his boyfriend’s face, but instead was met with a much clearer view of his dick. Which was definitely a perk. 

“Quit gazing at my dick,” Eddie said. 

“Only when it stops being so gosh dawn purty,” Richie replied in a horrible southern accent. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and gently pushed his head forward, “Head _down.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Richie finished toweling off a lot quicker than Eddie considering he hardly dried his hair at all after he showered. He would just walk around with a dripping wet head like some sort of sheepdog. It drove Eddie nuts. 

Eddie put on his green and pink striped robe, brushed his hair back, then began using the ear vacuum...which was something Richie gave him shit for the first time he saw him use it. 

_“Jus’ use swabs like_ _th_ _’ rest of th’ population.”_

_“Uh, no, because you know what those do? Those just press the wax further into your ear canal. You know what happens then,_ _dipshit_ _? It clogs up against the eardrum and then you have an infection.”_

Richie was lying on the bed watching some tv show about how stuff was made, clothed in boxers and a grungy old band t-shirt. He turned his head when Eddie finally exited the bathroom, and watched with a fond smile as he walked over to the chest of drawers to grab a pair of boxer briefs and socks. 

Eddie felt the gaze and turned to look at him. 

“What?” 

Richie shook his head, smile still on his face, “Nothin’.” 

Eddie softly snorted, “Okay, weirdo.” 

Richie just patted the bed next to him. 

Eddie felt his heart leap excitedly into his throat. 

Damn it, they had been dating for a long time now...they had just _showered_ together. Not to mention they shared a bed at Martha’s. This was nothing new. So, Eddie felt ridiculous when such giddiness arose. 

Then again, he supposed, this was just another act of domesticity in their _new home_. Their new home that was all their own...well, with Stan and Pat of course. 

But right now, it was just the two of them. 

Richie and Eddie loved their friends. They really, truly did. They were their people. Their family. But that didn’t mean they didn’t savor the time they got to spend alone together. 

"Gimme a sec,” Eddie said as he started to slip into the briefs. 

“No. No time,” Richie stated. 

Eddie looked pointedly at him, but Richie just waggled his eyebrows. Eddie re-folded the briefs and put them on top of the dresser along with the pair of socks. 

He laid down on the bed and Richie eased an arm around his shoulders. 

Eddie let out a content sigh before furrowing his eyebrows at the television. It was showing long streams of noodles slithering out of a large, ugly machine while a narrator babbled on about something incredibly uninteresting. 

“What are you watching?” 

“It’s th’ day you were born, Spag’ett’. Beautiful isn’t it?” Richie responded. 

“Shut up.” 

“Make me.” 

Eddie pecked a kiss to Richie’s jawline. 

“That’ not enough to make me shut up,” he responded, crossing one long leg overtop Eddie’s. 

Eddie let out an annoyed noise but placed his hand on his thigh anyway, “Don’t I know it.” 

They settled into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. 

“This is nice,” Eddie murmured. 

“Mmm,” Richie noised. 

“Don’t go to sleep. You may not want to get up for dinner.” 

“M’not gon’ sleep,” Richie mumbled before turning his head to press a soft kiss to the crook of Eddie’s neck. 

Eddie leaned into the contact, returning the favor by pressing kisses to Richie’s head before readjusting his position to trail down the side of his face. 

Richie cupped a large hand on Eddie’s hip and pulled him in closer. Their lips met in the middle, pressing together rather hard in a haste that there wasn’t even a glimmer of just moments prior. 

Eddie’s thumb trailed along the underside of Richie’s strong jaw, paying special attention to the pulse he felt there even amidst the heavily hot feeling that was developing within his body. He let out a rather embarrassing groan as he pressed further into Richie’s mouth. 

Richie smirked at the desperation...because here he was thinking _he_ was the horny one. 

“Don’t even, asshole,” Eddie snapped breathlessly as he felt the familiar pull of Richie’s lips against his own. 

“Sorry, Eds,” Richie chuckled lowly. “Can’t help it.” 

“Can’t help laughing at me?” Eddie quirked up a brow. 

“Can’t help loving you.” 

Eddie’s face burned at that. He let out a laugh though, “Shut the hell up, you sap.” 

Richie let out a strange sort of involuntary hum against his mouth as he kissed him again. 

“You know I can’t judge you for noises, Spag’ett’ Man. I let out fucken’ we’rd ones all th’ damn time.” 

Richie was only joking, but Eddie pulled away a bit, “First of all, don’t call me that when we’re doing this. Second of all... I love your noises so shut up.” 

Richie let out a jumpy sort of chuckle, “If we’rd noises that make pe’ple look at me funny gets you off then good for you, I guess.” 

He moved forward to kiss him once more, but Eddie leaned away again. Richie gave an inane whine. 

“I mean it, Rich. They’re nothing to be embarrassed about,” Eddie said seriously. As Richie let out another noise of disbelief, he restated with, “ _You’re_ nothing to be embarrassed about.” 

Richie opened his mouth to say some sort of self-deprecating retort but Eddie interrupted him with a kiss that quickly trailed down to his neck, all along the raised scarring, and then across the length of his collar bone. 

Soon enough Richie was flat on his back against the mattress, shirt off and in a heap on the floor. 

Had he done that, or did Eddie? Didn’t matter, because Eddie’s lips were reading their way down his body beautifully. 

Richie lurched as Eddie’s teeth scratched and bit lightly against the skin of his soft belly. He couldn’t help the appreciative moan that emitted from his mouth. 

Eddie was getting lower, lower, and lower... 

He barely wrapped his lips around Richie’s hardening cock through the soft fabric of his boxers. Eddie lightly smiled in approval as he felt it twitch and pitch up further against his lips. Richie breathed in shakily and murmured Eddie’s name. 

He was frustratingly enjoying every sensation until Eddie started fiddling with the waistline of his boxers. Then the realization hit that he was about to be wearing a lot less clothes than Eddie. 

Suddenly, he felt way too exposed. 

He placed his hands on Eddie’s shoulders, who immediately stopped and looked up, concern sparkling in his doe eyes. 

“Off...off,” Richie whined as he pulled at Eddie’s robe. 

Richie wanted to see him. _All_ of him. He wanted to see and appreciate the absolute desirable specimen that was his boyfriend. 

He also didn’t want to feel alone. He didn’t want to feel barer than he already was. 

Eddie knew this, and he didn’t try to change it. He did, however, strive to make Richie feel good, attractive, sexy... 

Because he _was._ He so, so was. 

Eddie loved his strong facial features, and the way his smile was sort of crooked when he laughed. He absolutely adored how his body was built; so tall with lanky arms and a soft pudgy middle that served as the perfect pillow to rest on. 

Not to mention his thighs were a damn dream. Richie was always commenting on Eddie’s toned runner’s legs. And while it did well to boost _his_ self-esteem, Richie failed to understand that his own were quite nearly _savory_. 

Eddie also loved the way Richie’s body jumped and lurched so dramatically when he touched and nibbled at just the right places. He absolutely adored all of the noises he made as well as the drunken, blissful stupor that overcame his face like a veil. 

Being able to make Richie say his name in such a desperate, euphoric way was something Eddie couldn’t get enough of. It let Eddie know he was doing something right, that he was craving more of what he was giving. 

Eddie tossed his robe across the room. Richie was looking up at him with an expression besotted with adoration, love, and desire. 

“Why was that so sexy, oh _fuck_ ,” he groaned. 

Eddie smiled softly down at him, “Why are _you_ so sexy?” 

“Stop,” Richie moaned, covering his face with his elbow. 

“Never.” 

He slipped his thumbs underneath the waistband of Richie’s soft flannel boxers, and moved them down slowly so as to not be too brash. 

Though Richie had never really said it outright, he had given plenty of hints to indicate a previously fucked up and distressing sex life with Kevin. It was a thought that never failed to make Eddie practically shake with anger. 

He _never_ wanted Richie to feel uncomfortable or intimidated during such intimacy ever again. 

Eddie observed Richie’s impressive cock as it bobbed free from the fabric. Precum was already emerging and dribbling slowly down over the strong, thick veins that decorated the length. 

Richie breathed in a sharp, shuddering breath as Eddie slowly trailed the very tip of his tongue from base, all the way up to the top. 

Agonizingly slowly. 

“E-Eds,” Richie moaned pathetically. 

“Hm?” 

“Don’ be a-a dick.” 

Eddie laughed. The puff of air hit Richie’s sensitive skin and he shuddered. 

Richie was extremely happy he’d kept his glasses on for this because Eddie’s face was unbelievable. He was looking up at Richie with those impossibly soft eyes as he pressed a kiss to the head. If Richie wasn’t in complete bliss at the mere _sight_ of Eddie’s face – let alone his damn _mouth -_ Richie would be cackling over how he treated his dick like it was a separate being all its own. 

Richie opened his mouth to say something along the lines of, “You two want to be alone?” when Eddie sucked the hard length completely into his mouth. 

The loud moan of pure pleasure that erupted from Richie’s throat was music to Eddie’s ears. 

Richie knew he made plenty of noise for the both of them, but he couldn’t _help it_. Not when his boyfriend was so fucking hot and treated him this fucking good. 

Richie had no idea how he got this lucky. How he managed to snag Eddie-fucking-Kaspbrak...how he somehow was able to- 

Richie emitted a loud, extensive groan as his thoughts stopped and he began purely relishing in the feeling of Eddie’s hot, wet tongue moving all up and down his dick. 

Eddie pressed his hands down on Richie’s hips, planting them against the bed when he instinctively tried to thrust faster and further into his mouth. 

They were still learning plenty about each other when it came to sex, but Eddie could tell when Richie was close by the way his breathing would quicken and the involuntary small, squeaky sounds that would come from his throat. 

It was actually pretty comical how such high-pitched noises could come out of someone like Richie. 

His hands were gripped in Eddie’s hair, though not pulling too hard. Eddie loved it. He didn’t think he would be into the hair-pulling thing, but he was. 

Maybe it was simply because Richie was doing it. 

Eddie released Richie’s dick from his mouth, earning a distressed whine. He was quick to clutch on again with his hands though. 

Two hard strokes and Richie was _gone._

Long streams of warm cum gushed out onto Eddie’s face. That didn’t halt his resolve though as he kept pumping Richie through the high. 

When the job was done, Eddie situated himself so he was laying partly on his boyfriend’s body. He rested his chin on his belly and waited for Richie to come back down to earth. 

Not that he minded...Richie’s afterglow was gorgeous. 

When his breathing finally evened out a bit more, he opened his eyes and looked down to see Eddie softly gazing up at him as though he weren’t completely covered in white, sticky bodily fluid. 

It was something Richie would have never guessed he would be into, and he was pleasantly surprised when he discovered that Eddie actually enjoyed it. 

It was the cum-swallowing he refused to do. 

And Richie would never dream of forcing him to do anything he didn’t want to. Eddie was perfectly enough all on his own. With or without the sex. 

Richie was simply enamored by Eddie-fucking-Kaspbrak and those soft doe eyes of his. 

Richie ran his hand lazily through Eddie hair, his own coagulating release sticking grossly to his fingers. 

“Y’got something on your face there, Eds.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“You think?” 

Richie smirked tiredly, still coming down from the high of his orgasm. 

“I think we might need another shower before we go to dinner,” Eddie commented. 

“Mm, I don’ know,” Richie noised. “I think cum-in-hair is th’ new look this year. Jus’ ask Bev...it’s being worn on the red carpet.” 

Eddie snorted. 

Richie just grinned down at him and rubbed a hand through his messy hair again before suddenly sitting up. Eddie made a small noise of discontent and confusion as Richie slipped out from under him. 

Richie hovered over top of him and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

Eddie made a noise of disgust. 

“That’s disgusting. You're kissing your own jizz, dickhead,” he said when they parted. 

“Good thing I drank all that orange juice earlier then,” Richie replied cheekily. 

“You’re disgusting.” 

“Don’ I know it, babe, “ Richie said before kissing him again. “Now it’s your turn.” 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“You owe me ninety bucks. I can’t believe you forgot your wallet,” Beverly said as she walked into the apartment. “Who are you and what have you done with Stanley?”

“In my defense, it’s been a very long few days,” Stanley responded, placing bags of groceries on the counter.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty, Stanley,” Beverly said in a sultry tone. “Otherwise I would have thought twice about being your sugar mama.”

Stanley rolled his eyes and snorted.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Richie.”

Beverly grinned and ruffled his hair, earning a small noise of protest.

“To be fair to my love...I forgot my wallet too,” Patty chimed in.

“Yes, but you can do no wrong, Pat,” Beverly stated. "I thought we established this."

Stanley opened his mouth to say something snarky but stopped as an odd sound rang into the room. Patty straightened up from where she had been kneeling down in the open refrigerator. Beverly had poked a straw into a juice box and was just taking a sip when she heard it too.

“What was that?” Patty asked, eyebrows furrowing.

There it was again.

It sounded like...

Stanley’s eyes widened and his lips pulled in a tight line while Beverly covered her mouth to suppress her laughter.

“Oh, those fucking assholes,” Stanley snapped as another moan made its way past the closed bedroom door and into the kitchen. “ _That’s_ why they couldn’t help with the groceries?”

_“Oh, f-fuck, Rich...”_

Beverly collapsed into a heap of laughter on the floor.

Patty’s face was blushing red, but she looked like she too was trying to hold back her own fit of giggles.

“Damn, I really thought we were going to get to be the first to break-in the new apartment,” she said innocently.

“Patty!” Stanley exclaimed, his own face turning a bright shade of red.

Beverly laughed harder.

_“Oh, Richie...!”_

“I’ll be in the car. I’m getting the hell out of here,” Stanley stated.

He abandoned the groceries on the counter and walked briskly from the apartment. Beverly and Patty wanted to follow so Richie and Eddie could have their privacy, but found themselves unable to actually make the move due to their laughter.

“Dinner is going to be interesting,” Patty managed to get out.

Beverly nodded from her spot on the floor, tears actually starting to gather at the corners of her eyes from laughing so hard as another lewd moan made its way into the room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> TW for mention of past relationship/domestic abuse
> 
> TW for mention of relationship/domestic sexual abuse
> 
> TW for negative self-view on speech impediment/disability
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on Twitter (@SoftPlaidPJs) or Tumblr (itjammy)


End file.
